


like a friend

by havisham



Series: havisham's SASO 2017 works collection [66]
Category: Free!
Genre: Attempted Murder, Dysfunctional Relationships, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Mental Health Issues, RIVAL YANDERES, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 14:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11739177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/pseuds/havisham
Summary: You are the body hidden in the trunk / You are the habit I can't seem to kick / You are my secrets on the front page every weekSousuke would do anything to protect Rin.





	like a friend

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [untitled](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/314253) by multilinear. 



> This is a remix of [this story](http://saso-afterhours.dreamwidth.org/76753.html#cutid1) written by dw user multilinear, written for SASO 2017 Bonus Round 6: Remixes. 
> 
> Read that first! It's amazing. This picks up right after.

Sousuke heard a soft hello from behind him and _moved_. It wasn't enough to deflect the blow entirely -- he felt painful stinging at the back of his head and, more importantly, he dropped his weapon -- but he was still on his feet, and he wrapped his hands around Tachibana’s neck and squeezed.

The hammer fell with a clatter on the floor and Sousuke kicked it to the farthest corner of the hall. 

The look on Tachibana’s was in sharp contrast to what was usually there -- demonic fury instead of benign goodwill. What a contrast! Most of his victims probably didn’t fight back until it was too late, much like Sousuke’s own, but Sousuke didn't have that problem. Tachibana pushed him hard against the wall, jousting Sousuke’s shoulder in an intolerable way and Sousuke had to bite back a shout of pain. They were in a hallway outside Rin’s room -- and it couldn't end this way. If he died, then Rin would be defenseless. 

He pushed Tachibana back and panted. “You can't--” 

“But I'm going to,” Tachibana said softly. “And it would really be better if you stopped struggling, Yamazaki-kun.” Their fight hadn't really left a mark on him at all. He looked only vaguely tousled and a little irritated, like this was taking more time than he'd anticipated. 

“Hey!” They both stopped dead and looked up to see one of the coaches from another university glaring at them suspiciously. “Why are you out of bed? Are you two fighting?” 

“No sir,” Sousuke said quickly. He reached over and squeezed Tachibana’s ass and smirked when the other man yelped in surprise. How authentic. “We're --”

“Dating!” Tachibana said suddenly. He blushed. “I'm very sorry for the disturbance!” 

The coach eyed them both skeptically and then shrugged with a sigh. “I don't know why you'd choose to do out here when -- you know what? Nevermind. Please go back to your rooms and we’ll leave it at that.” 

Sousuke waited until he'd turned away before his eyes sought Tachibana’s -- but Tachibana had ducked away to retrieve his hammer. Sousuke got his rope back and rubbed the back of his head. It was bruised, but not quite bleeding. 

“Truce?” he called out softly to Tachibana’s back. Tachibana froze for a moment before he turned back, his eyes unreadable. 

“For now,” he said with a small, secretive smile. 

Sousuke whistled under his breath. “You've got quite a personality gap there, Tachibana.” 

Tachibana frowned. “Isn't it the same for you?” 

“Not really,” Sousuke said. He slid his key card into the slot and waited for the light to turn green. “See you at breakfast tomorrow.” He locked the door behind him and waited for anything further. Tachibana shuffled down the hall and seemed to pause in front of their room before walking on. A few moments later, Sousuke heard the sound of a door opening and closing and allowed himself a measure of relief. 

“Sousuke?” Rin sounded crabby and worried, his voice muffled from the layer of blankets that covered his head. “Where did you go? I woke up and you weren't there.” 

“Went for a walk. Just needed to clear my head.” Sousuke pulled off his shirt and threw it on a chair. Rin would complain about it later, but it was way too late -- or too early -- to even think about folding it. Instead he crawled into the bed he and Rin had made -- pushing their two twins together -- and wrapped his arms around Rin. 

“Stop,” Rin whined, squirming against him. “It's too hot.” 

“The AC’s on,” Sousuke muttered. “I want you, Rin.” So, so badly, he wanted to say. If that fight with Tachibana had gone a different way, he wouldn't be here, smelling Rin’s shampoo-scented hair and feeling the fine-grained skin of his neck against his lips. Unbearable to think about. “Let me bring you off.” 

“It's a competition tomorrow, I can't--” 

“I always found it relaxing,” Sousuke murmured. “Sharpen your focus, increase your motivation.” 

“Yeah, but I'm not a man-whore like you,” Rin said with a smirk, pressing his hardening cock into Sousuke’s open palm. 

Sousuke grinned. “Just a whore, Rin, you don't have to be that specific.” 

He began to stroke Rin’s cock, first gently and then with increasing pressure. Rin whimpered and wriggled against him and Sousuke wasn't certain if he meant to goad him this way or if he really was this naive. Four years living in a foreign country and he was still so fucking pure, while Sousuke hadn't even get through two years of high school in Tokyo unscathed. 

Still, Sousuke was nothing if not relentless. “I heard Haru and Makoto fucking in their room.” Rin stilled in his arms and took a deep breath. He turned to Sousuke, his eyes wide.

Sousuke continued on, enjoying the tumult of emotions crossing Rin’s face. “They were really noisy. Very inconsiderate to their neighbors, right?” 

“... Yeah.” 

“Do you want to beat them, Rin?” He pressed a kiss on Rin’s forehead and felt the beating of his heart. So precious. So fragile. He would never allow someone like Tachibana to take Rin away from him. Not again. Not ever. 

“Sousuke,” Rin muttered, his eyes hooded. He licked his lips, a point of his teeth pressing against the plush of his bottom lip. “I want to.” 

Sousuke hummed in approval. He took out the rope and let Rin tie him down and fuck him. It felt so good to let go for once, to fucking scream when he wanted to. After a while Rin gagged him with a t-shirt, but still the noise leached out. He wanted Rin so badly that he could choke with, _would_ choke with it. 

If he had to die (and Sousuke knew well enough that he had to, and soon), he wanted Rin to do it. Not someone like Tachibana, not the cops -- just Rin. Only Rin would be able to lay his soul to whatever rest he could manage.

**Author's Note:**

> Breakfast is extremely awkward, as you can imagine. 
> 
> I think that Sousuke knows that Makoto's gonna get him soon ~~which is why he'd call up Nitori to continue looking after Rin.~~
> 
> Title & summary from Radiohead.


End file.
